


Dedicated

by TheLoyalExecutioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoyalExecutioner/pseuds/TheLoyalExecutioner
Summary: The Aesir can only answer 'selfless' prayers. When Loki receives a prayer, it sets about decades of adventure.





	Dedicated

_ His attention was _ not easily gained. He normally had much to do- being the God of Mischief and Lies was not an easy job. Especially as the Aesir grew weaker. Answering the fewer and fewer truly selfless prayers took more and more time.

 

The bells rang and the Aesir gathered in the throne room. Each of them hoped that the prayer was selfless, would give them the power to continue to hold on.

 

_ "Loki…. Mischief-maker, Justice-bringer, Silver-tongue… Hear me." _

 

Loki stepped forward, stunned. 'Justice-bringer’ was not a title used anywhere except Midgard. Even then, the true story of the death of Baldr was unknown to the humans, except that- in some versions- the handsome Aesir had raped and tortured Sigyn. The truth was far worse, even if Loki hadn't been married to Sigyn.

 

_ "I come to a time of travailing, a crossroads. Hear me, Loki, and know my truths. I have tried to be a good person. I have fallen and picked myself back up. I am in danger, but I am not asking you to save me." _

 

“ **TRUTH!** ” Loki cried out, seeing the problem as her prayer unfolded.

 

A problem called preeclampsia, and the doctors- Midgardian Healers- saying that there was nothing they could do. Mother and child were doomed to die. Maybe in America they could have helped, but this was the back woods of Mongolia, hundreds of kilometers from Ulaan Bataar, even further to Beijing or Tokyo.

 

_ "I do not care if Valhalla and the ranks of the Valkyrie await me. My daughter is innocent, unborn, breath undrawn. Save her, Loki. Let her draw breath, grow strong. Watch of my daughter as if she were your own. My firstborn, dedicated to you, Justice-bringer. Her name is to be Astrid Eowyn. _

 

_ "Please, save my daughter, Loki." _

 

The entire room was looking at him. This prayer would have been better directed to Frigga, for she was usually the one mothers prayed to, being as she was one. It was selfless, pure, a mother reaching out to save her child. He could feel power surging through him. Not seidr, but the power of the Aesir, gathering and swirling in his veins.

 

“Loki?”

 

He spun on his heel, wordless, running for the Bifrost. “Heimdall! Open the bridge!” He didn't pause, didn't hesitate. One of his own needed him.

 

The scene he arrived to was horrific, even by his battle hardened standards. The Healers were taking no action, but were gathered with a weeping man in the corner.

 

The woman had been visibly butchered, opened from just under her ribs to her pelvis. What madness was this? In her dazed and only semi-conscious state, she could see him when others could not.

 

“You came, my lord,” she whispered hoarsely. Her throat was torn from screaming. The butchery had started before the vials labelled  _ Painkillers _ had been able to be effective.

 

_ “You called for the Justice-bringer, a name I have not heard in centuries, little Midgardian.” _

 

He was in her head and saw everything. She had been raised in the Old Ways. She knew secrets that, had she been any other Midgardian, he would have to kill her for. Her eyes were glazed in pain and narcotics, but hopeful and such a bright, guileless green- much like his own. 

 

She would be a worthy addition to the ranks of the Valkyrie. Especially since he knew he could save little Astrid.

 

“Save Astrid, my lord. Please.”

 

_ “Yes, little Midgardian.” _

 

To the people in the room, it was a miracle. A scalpel picked itself up, slicing into the patient's misshapen womb delicately. There was a moment of fear- this American woman was receiving help from some god! How had they missed that she was so blessed and powerful?!

 

A small bundle was lifted from the womb, the cord snipped and the child cradled in air.

 

Loki saw the child, her features elfin and fragile. Her eyes blinked open solemnly, the same green as her mother's. She didn't cry, almost as if she knew she wasn't supposed to be there and that making a sound would see her placed back in the warm grave that had been intended for her.

 

A nurse stepped forward and gently took the baby-  _ Astrid _ \- from him as he turned his attention to the mother. Astrid could spare his attention for a few minutes.

 

_ “What is your name, brave warrior?” _

 

“Gabrielle, my lord. Astrid?”

 

_ “Is well. I am not oath-broken, Gabrielle.” _ He prayed to Frigga for the strength and dug deep into his seidr, shoving it into Gabrielle's body, repairing her flesh, realigning her organs. He felt Frigga and her knowledge flowing into him, Odin pouring into Frigga, Thor and the other Aesir pouring into Odin.

 

Loki worked for an infinite time, working his way from Gabrielle's womb to the tips of her fingers and toes. When he was done, she was easily as fit and healthy as a woman ten years younger. He held his hand out to her and she took it, standing from the bloodsoaked mattress easily and gracefully.

 

_ “Teach your daughter of me, Gabrielle.” _

 

Exhausted, Loki returned to Asgard and Thor caught him as he left the Bifrost, drained of energy.


End file.
